Butterpop And Rarity: A Long Lost Sister Tale
by suzukipot
Summary: Set in the G3 universe. With the worlds combined Butterpop wonders her way into Unicornia and discovers she's Rarity's long lost sister! Rarity is jealous and will do whatever it takes to make sure she's the only Unicorn princess.


**Author's Note: While drawing a G3 related picture noticed Rarity and Butterpop had a similar color scheme, inspiring me to write this.**

"Rarity are you paying attention?"

The young Unicorn looked up at her mentor, Cheerilee. In all honesty she hadn't been paying attention. Rarity was too curious for her own good and it really got on Cheerille's nerves. Ever since they had rescued Rarity Cheerilee put her on a close watch, making sure to watch her when she learned how to use the Magic Wand.

The Unicorns had integrated with the Earth Ponies, Pegasi, and the Breezies recently, making one big land where everyone knew everyone. Since there was one land, and due to the mishap with Wysteria, the Earth Ponies and the Unicorns decided that Rarity, who was already training to be the Unicornia's princess, would be the new princess of the land.

"Rarity please pay attention," Cheerilee pleaded.

Rarity sat up in her seat, swinging her legs back and forth a bit. "I'm paying attention Cheerilee, promise!"

Cheerilee looked at Rarity for a moment before giving a little sigh and continuing. "Ok you're new lesson for using the Magic Wand is-"

Cheerilee was cut off when Rainbow Dash burst into the room.

"Oh I'm so sorry to interrupt darlings but there's some news I have to tell you!"

"What is it Rainbow Dash?"

"There's a new pony who just arrived here! Come look!" Rainbow Dash ran out of the room, Cheerilee and Rarity following her.

A crowd of ponies stood outside. They were murmuring.

"Who is she?"

"She's an Earth Pony alright!"

"She smells delicious!"

"What's going on," Cheerilee asked, making her way towards the front of the crowd. She looked down and gasped. A young Earth Pony with yellow and red hair stood there, looking scared.

"W-who are you," she asked.

She took a moment before answering. "I'm...Butter Pop. I came here from Ponyville."

"Well...It's nice to meet you ButterPop," Cheerilee said warmly.

Rarity pushed her way towards the crowd to see the mystery pony for herself. When she saw Butter Pop...she couldn't believe her eyes.

ButterPop met her eyes. "You-"

"Look like-"

"Me!" They said at the same time.

"You know you two do have a striking resemblance...but how is this possible? Nobody has ever had siblings before."

"Quite puzzling," Puzzlement said with a nod.

"I believe I can explain," Rainbow Dash said, carrying a scrapbook. "You see, when multiple rainbows colide it is possible for babies with the same fur color, hoof heart or even hair to appear." She pointed in her scrapbook at a picture of multiple rainbows crossing. "It's truly a rare and magical sight."

"Hmm...that explains a lot," Cheerilee muttered. "Well if you really are Rarity's sister then you are in position for being the princess!"

"Really," Butterpop asked excitedly.

"R-Really," Rarity asked nervously.

Cheerilee nodded. "Yes! Now come I have much to teach you."

As the two bounded back towards the castle Rarity trudged behind, grumbling.

Cheerilee pulled up the second desk, right next to Rarity's.

"Now, we will start the next lesson when Rarity comes back. Rarity! Get in here!"

"Coming," Rarity muttered, coming in the room and slouching in her desk.

"Perfect. Now we can begin."

Cheerilee opened the small box and got out the magic wand.

"Now Butterpop this is the magic wand. It contains unlimited powers and as a future princess it's important that you know how to use it."

"Knock knock," Wysteria said, knocking on the castle door with a smile and walking in.

"I thought that, since I've been a princess before, I could help teach Butterpop."

"That's a wonderful idea Wysteria," Cheerilee praised.

"What? Wysteria you never offered to teach me," Rarity whined.

Wysteria sat up in a chair.

"Wysteria I was just about to show Butterpop how to use the magic wand."

"Wonderful lesson Cheerilee."

Cheerilee twirled the magic wand around, summoning a rainbow to dance around the room.

"See Butterpop? The Magic Wand can do all sorts of things."

"It teleported me once. I'm the pony who united the Breezies, Earth Ponies and Pegasi." Rarity sounded quite proud of her accomplishments.

"Wow," Butterpop said in astonishment.

"Here Butterpop," Cheerilee said, handing Butterpop the Magic Wand. "Give it a try."

Butterpop took the wand and waved it over her head, disappearing.

"Hey Butterpop! Thanks for dropping in." Minty laughed.

"Ugh...where am I?"

"You're in the malt shop. We've planned a lot of events here."

"Want a malt shake," Bumblesweet asked.

"Yes please."

Burtterpop stood and sat at the seat, taking the malt shake.

"Are you ok Butterpop," Sparkleworks asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. I was just learning how to use the Magic Wand."

"Butterpop," Cheerilee yelled, running into the malt shop.

"Thank goodness you didn't teleport too far away."

Rarity sighed. Honestly she was hoping that Butterpop would teleport to what used to be Breezy Blossom, as it was far away from Unicornia.

"Time for a different approach," she said with a smirk.


End file.
